Future roadmaps for high end client and server products suggest socket technology may need bandwidth beyond 20 GHz and scalable link interface (SLI) pitch scaling down to 0.3 mm. In addition for sockets, such as test socket interconnect arrays, traditional spring based pogo-pin technology is costly, and is expected to continue to rise as pitch decreases and performance increases. A solution is needed to meet the future performance and cost requirements.